Rising Disguise
by Tega
Summary: Based in the Golden Trio's 7th year. Voldemort is about to lay his attack.
1. New Acquaintances

Emma: Hello shifty eyes I'm writing a story...  
  
Hope: Oh yeah... they would have NEVER guessed that...  
  
Emma: That's why I told them!  
  
Hope: O.o; Start now.  
  
Kathryn: Yes!  
  
Emma: Anyways... I will try to make this interesting. IF you review (which you all will...) please please please tell me where you want to take this story. At the moment I will be making it up as I go along, or writing whatever I managed to think of before I fell asleep the night before.  
  
Kathryn: So that's why you have been so keen to go to bed these last couple of nights!  
  
Emma: Yes because I keep falling asleep and thinking of nothing TT  
  
Johanna: Ok... enough! Start the freaking story! Emma: Ah yes... I apologize for there being no Holidays, Harry, Ron, Hermione and everyone else are in their 7th year. If I get something wrong, please don't flame. Tell me calmly, but if you do flame please note they are appreciated as I am icy cold and would appreciate a fire. Oh yeah, I'm writing in the past tense so you don't get too confused... I just find it much easier than the present. Oh yeah... you won't see the thoughts used unless it is normal P.O.V. Now on to the story!  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts' ((Author/Author's friends butting in))  
  
- Whose P.O.V. it is - -- Time passing

* * *

**  
Rising Disguise**

**Chapter One: New Acquaintances  
**  
_Disclaimer: I don't write fan fictions of my own work... so therefore I don't own this. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the rest of her characters... I only own my random OCs I add in and my friends_

* * *

- Harry's P.O.V. -  
  
Ron and Hermione sprinted behind me onto Platform 9 and ¾. We quickly pulled our trunks on behind us, As Hermione clambered on last, the door closed tight and the train started. 

"Let's find a compartment and quick before we lose our luggage," Hermione said. Ron and I quickly agreed before we set off down the corridor. Most compartments were full, so we switched carriages and found a compartment with a blonde Ravenclaw girl.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" I ask pleadingly. It was rather cold changing carriages and I don't plan on doing it again.

"Sure thing," she says motioning to the seats across from her. Ron quickly pushes our luggage into the luggage compartment and puts Pig and Hedwig's cadges on top.

"Ron Weasley," says Ron, introducing himself to the girl, "This is H-"

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?" She says in a know-it-all-voice. She will get on with Hermione I expect. I sit down at the window seat opposite her, Ron beside me and Hermione beside her.

"So... you never told us your name." I state obviously. She smiles and flicks a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm Emma Griffith." She says quickly.  
  
--  
  
After 20 minutes or so, a pair of Slytherins knocked on our compartment door. Emma squealed with delight and hugged the two swiftly. I sat there with my mouth open, Ron and Hermione's expressions the same as mine.

"Who are they?" The brown haired Slytherin girl asked Emma. A red head beside her looked questioningly.

"Do you know where Johanna is sis?" asked the red head. I sat there unbelieving as Emma introduced us to the brown haired girl, now known to be Hope Warrender, and Emma's sister Kathryn Griffith. Warrender was looking at me as if I was some sort of alien. I guess being friends with a Ravenclaw didn't make her treat us any better.

"Emma!" shouted the Slytherin Griffith angrily now. I chose to sit down as I had stood up when the Slytherins entered our compartment. Ron and Hermione followed suit silently, casting nervous glances my way. I mouthed that I was ok as Emma –to our horror- invited them to sit with us.  
  
--  
  
It was what seemed like an eternity before the trolley lady came by. We all grabbed something off the trolley in silence and paid before sitting down again. Ron was busy eating the chocolate frogs and seeing which card he got ("I got Dumbledore again!"), Hermione had her nose firmly in _Hogwarts: A History again_. Griffith and Warrender were sniggering at some private joke and Emma was mumbling spells from _Standard Book of Spells Volume 6._

"Um... what year are you?" I asked our new acquaintances. Emma answered for them as Warrender opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm 6th year, Kathryn and Hope are in the 5th year. Do you by any chance know Johanna...? Johanna Blackwood?" Hermione's ears perked up at the name but nothing else happened. I shook my head and Emma shrugged.

"Oh well. She is in Gryffindor; you might meet her this year. A 5th year. Anyway, you three should get changed into your robes." She said motioning to Hermione, myself and Ron. I nodded meekly. The blonde was rather bossy, almost as much as Hermione had been when we first met her.  
  
--  
  
The train finally pulled up at the Hogsmeade station and Ron, Hermione and I clambered into a carriage. The Thestrals pulled along the carriages, now not so horseless.

"That was the weirdest train ride I have ever been on." remarked Hermione as the carriage began to move towards Hogwarts. Ron and I nodded before starting up a conversation about Quidditch. Hermione sighed before putting her nose in _Hogwarts: A History_ again.  
  
--  
  
We settled down at the Gryffindor table, I said a quick hello to Dean and Seamus before Professor McGonagall drew all attention to the front of the hall so the sorting could begin. The shabby Sorting Hat was placed on a stool and the first years looked at it with wonder. I turned my full attention to the hat; its songs had been known to have hidden meaning before.

It began:  
  
"Four houses in Hogwarts do lie,

Slytherin, with the cunning eye.

Gryffindor, the brave and true,

Ravenclaw, will think things through.

Hufflepuff, the loyal friends,

And friends is what you need,

For this year the darkness will rise,

Coming in a disguise,

Trust your friends and unite the four,

Incase darkness comes knocking on our door."  
  
Silence greeted the end of the song, only to be broken by a quick applause then the start of the sorting.  
  
--  
  
The Sorting was followed by the feast. Dumbledore rose and cleared his throat as the food scraps from our plates slowly disappeared leaving them as clean, if not cleaner than when we started.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I trust that now you are well fed you will be tired so I will keep this short. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind the first years and several of the older students," Dumbledore glanced Ron, Hermione and I before glancing over at the Slytherins Warrender and Griffith. "That's the Forbidden Forest is indeed, forbidden. Also please congratulate our new head boy and girl, Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger! I would like to see you two in my office afterwards to discuss your new duties. That is all. Goodnight. Prefects please lead the houses to their dormitories. Hermione, Harry, my office please." The last few sentences had been drowned in cheers from the Gryffindor table for managing to have both heads in their house. I looked over at Dumbledore, he smiled and nodded.

"See you later," Ron said half asleep "Congratulations." He grinned and led the house off with the other Prefects. I turned to Hermione.

"You heard Dumbledore, let's get to his office."  
  
--  
  
Dumbledore met us outside his office, congratulating us before leading us off down a corridor to the Head's common room. Hermione grinned at me as we walked in; the walls were a deep red shade and the chandelier gold. Several couches and armchairs were spread around a deep wooden table. The fire burned slowly keeping the room warm and a large Griffin statue was perched atop it. I grinned back at her. Ron would be so jealous when he saw this!

"Now before I lose you two into discovering the rest of these rooms, I must inform you that you are to patrol the corridors for 10 till 12 each night. You may organize with the Prefects which parts you all patrol. I will leave organizing the meetings up to you two. Now, you have approximately half an hour before you must patrol so feel free to explore these rooms. Goodnight." And with that the professor walked out of the room, leaving Hermione and I to explore.

Hermione quickly found the stair case to our dormitories, on the right was a door engraved with Hermione's name and the other had my name engraved on it. I wandered into my room, the large 4 poster beg with its red sheets and gold curtains. I think this year everything is going to be red and gold.

"Oh your room is the same as mine," said Hermione walking up behind me, "Come one, Patrolling Time!"

"Already?" I said shocked. Glancing at the watch on my wrist, yes it was time to go. I sighed and put on the Head Boy badge Hermione was handing to me.

"Let's go!" Said Hermione far too enthusiastically for 10 at night. I grimaced and the two of us parted to patrol for the next two hours.  
  
--  
  
I flopped back on the gold sheets- after patrolling for 2 hours your feet get slightly sore- and sent Hedwig to the Owlery before closing my eyes for some well deserved sleep.  
  
--  
  
Being shaken awake is not the best way to wake up... but that is how I did. I pulled my glasses on to find...

* * *

Emma: Wow! I wrote heaps! ignores the people who think this is a very short chapter  
  
Hope: O.o; That is quite a bit I must say... you usually put a story up with 800 words... not over 1600. Double!  
  
Kathryn: cackles evilly Mwhahahahahaha! Hey why must we have the last name Griffith?  
  
Emma: Because I am not giving our real last names away over the internet.  
  
Kathryn: I still don't know why I couldn't have had something better!  
  
Hope: Stop complaining! I got "Warrender"! It sounds like a boy's name!  
  
Johanna: I'm not too worried about Blackwood.  
  
Emma: All of you stop complaining because they are there to stay. Now please review if you read... Flames are welcome as it just makes it look like I have more reviews!  
  
Kathryn: Later days.  
  
Johanna: Hey... I just realized that was a cliffhanger...  
  
Everyone Else: O.O; 


	2. Kitchen Visitors, Golden Balls and Ferre...

Emma: First off, this is going to be a Harry/Hermione story... sorry Johanna!  
  
Johanna: wanders off muttering  
  
Emma: Secondly, I would like to thank sundaym0rning for reviewing. As I said above, it will be a Harry/Hermione fan fiction. Anyway I shall not procrastinate any longer and start writing the actual story! I hope you enjoy it! Hehe, the chapter name is NOT supposed to sound dodgy though it does.

* * *

**Rising Disguise  
Chapter Two: Kitchen Visitors, Golden Balls and Ferret Boy**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't write fan fictions of my own work... so therefore I don't own this. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the rest of her characters... I only own my random OCs I add in and my friends

* * *

- Flashback to Last Chapter -  
  
Being shaken awake is not the best way to wake up... but that is how I did. I pulled my glasses on to find...

* * *

- Harry's P.O.V. -  
  
"DOBBY! What time do you think this is?!" I shouted at the house elf looming over me. Quickly glancing at my watch to try and find the time, but I had taken off my glasses to go to sleep. I found my glasses, swiftly pushing them on before glancing at the time again. 4:27am.  
  
"Dobby didn't mean it Harry Potter! But Dobby couldn't wait to see Harry Potter again!" The house elf grinned sheepishly back at me and I smiled slightly. A knock came from my door.  
  
"Harry? Harry are you alright?"  
  
"Come in Hermione!" I knew it was her, she must have heard me when Dobby came in. She opened the door and seemed relieved that all that woke me was Dobby. She was dressed in a long t-shirt and short shorts.  
  
"Dobby!" She squealed and hugged the shocked house elf. "How are you? How is Winky? Are you ok? Are they treating you properly? Oh of course they are treating you properly..." Hermione still hadn't given up on S.P.E.W. over the last few years.  
  
"Dobby is fine Miss Hermione. Winky is fine too! But Dobby must leave to finish cleaning the Gryffindor common room!"  
  
"See you later Dobby," I called to the retreating House Elf, Hermione waved bye before turning back to me.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I doubt I could get back to sleep now." She told me matter-of-factly. I grimaced and nodded.  
  
"Want to go for a walk before breakfast?" I offered. She smiled before nodding.  
  
"Sure thing, I will just get dressed."  
  
--  
  
I met Hermione in our common room, after both of us had dressed in our uniforms.  
  
"Let's go," I said, leading the way out to the lake.

* * *

Emma: Ok... They are just going for a walk. No major Hermione/Harry stuff for a few chapters. I know they don't have to get to know each other... so don't complain. They still haven't realized they like each other AND I have the rest of the plot to work on too. I won't cut it off there though, so here is some more...

* * *

We arrived back at the great hall for breakfast as Professor McGonagall was handing out timetables. I scanned down the table for today. Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Lunch then Double Potions. Wonderful. First day of the term and I will already lose Gryffindor house points.  
  
I sat down beside Ron.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long?" he asked me. "And how is your new Dorm?"  
  
"Walking and it is brilliant. You have to come see after Potions."  
  
"Oh yeah. I've got something to look forward to at the end of the day then." Said Ron slightly more cheerfully.  
  
--  
  
Hagrid cleared his voice to start the lesson. Malfoy sneered behind me whispering in my ear.  
  
"I wonder what that over grown goof head will do wrong today?" He chuckled to himself before returning with his Slytherin sidekicks to the back of the group. I wished that Gryffindor didn't have to have Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherins.  
  
"Today we will be studying Snidgets! Now before I bring them out can anyone tell me what a Snidget is?" I was surprised by my on hand shooting into the air faster than Hermione's. Malfoy raised his hand too, to everyone's amazement.  
  
"'Arry?"  
  
"The Golden Snidget is an extremely rare protected bird. It was originally used in Quidditch, but as it became protected it was replaced by the Golden Snitch."  
  
"Very Good 'Arry! 5 points for Gryffindor. Now if you would all like to follow me, we will go and meet the fella." Hagrid motioned to us all to follow him, leading us around to the back of his hut where a large cage stood. A tiny round, golden bird with a thin beak and red jewel-like eyes sat carefully on a perch in the middle. It flapped its wings slightly, almost a blur.  
  
"Now I would like to give you this little assignment. You are each to come down and study this fella's behaviour over the next 3 weeks. You will have some class time over the next few days. I expect at least 2 rolls. Please include sum things about habitats and what they eat. Now be off with ya."  
  
--  
  
Professor McGonagall called me to the front of the class after Transfiguration.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I expect you know that Gryffindor is in need of a new Quidditch Captain? Now I know it is another load to add to your shoulders but I was wondering if you would consider taking on this task. Mr. Weasley may of course help you but-"  
  
"Of course I will do it Professor! Thanks!" I said grinning. She waved me away and I swiftly left the classroom to where Hermione and Ron were waiting for me.  
  
"What did Professor McGonagall want Harry?" asked Ron. I grinned and didn't reply; instead I led the way down to lunch.  
  
--  
  
"Did you hear? Malfoy is Quidditch Captain for Slytherin!"  
  
"Who is Gryffindor's?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Rumors were bouncing around the Great Hall as we walked in. I smiled as I sat down.  
  
"Hey Potter!" Shouted Malfoy across the hall. "I suppose the Gryffindor team has no chance of winning this year, not with me as Captain of Slytherin!"  
  
"In your dreams Malfoy." I said back rather irritated.  
  
"Well who is the Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor that is going to be able to get past my tactics?" I stared at my plate. I didn't really want to announce it to the whole school yet. Ron and Hermione looked questioningly at me. Meeting my eyes Hermione nodded. Ron gave Hermione a puzzled look. I think Hermione has put 2 and 2 together and made 4... while Ron has put 1 and 1 together to make 7.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy!" Hermione yelled back.  
  
"Quiet Mudblood!" He shouted back. But before he knew it, Hermione had cast her spell. Malfoy was once again a ferret as he was in the 4th year. Then suddenly he wasn't. Hermione swiftly acted like nothing had happened and sat down to finish her lunch. The hall was rather quiet, and Malfoy slightly paler.  
  
--  
  
Potions after lunch was a nightmare. Malfoy kept levitating my ingredients so that it was almost impossible to put them in. But for once I managed to have some potion to hand into Snape, though he was less than pleased.  
  
--  
  
Ron came with Hermione and I back to our common room after Potions. Ron was thrilled at the room and asked if he could come here after his lessons with us everyday. We said he could and he became even happier.  
  
"So are you going to tell Ron, Harry?" Hermione asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"Yeah, he will find out tomorrow anyway. He might as well find out from me. Hey Ron!" I called across the room to where Ron was sitting in one of the arm chairs, puzzling over _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ from our first year which had a piece on Snidgets.  
  
"What is it Harry?" He asked without looking up from the piece he was reading.  
  
"Want to know who the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain is?" I asked. Ron immediately looked up, suddenly extremely interested.  
  
"Yes! Who? How did you find out who it was?" Ron asked extremely quickly. It took a while to figure out what he said before I answered.  
  
"Well, you know how McGonagall held me back?"  
  
"You're Quidditch captain? Great! We are going whip Slytherins-"  
  
"RONALD" Shouted Hermione less than pleased.  
  
"Err... We are going to whip the Slytherins this year! Well done mate!" Said Ron changing the ending slightly.  
  
"Thanks Ron." I said cheerfully before pulling out a piece of parchment and starting my Transfiguration homework.

* * *

Emma: Yay! Another long chapter! Ok. I have now decided I won't post a chapter up unless it is reasonably long, no point in getting your hopes up too high and having a really short chapter. Also I'm thinking about Beta readers... because I reread my last chapter after I had it up and the mistakes were awful! And I had never picked them up till I read it aloud. So if you would like to be a beta reader... please email me or say so in your review... or if you chat to me on msn you can notify me there. Kathryn: Hmmm... nothing of me yet. Emma: You and Hope were in the last chapter, don't worry you will be back in eventually. Also could everyone who is reading this please review? I would like to know how many readers I have. Thankies and have a great day/night! 


	3. Dreams of Puzzles and Astronomy Tower Le...

Emma: You're all very lucky I am in a good mood so am writing again so soon, and thanks to Trumpet-Geek and Rikan for reviewing! I will write the chapters slightly longer, but not so much it takes me all night (just so it takes me all week).

Johanna: Yay! WRITE NOW!

Emma: Ok! -

* * *

**Rising Disguise**

**Chapter Three: Dreams of Puzzles and Astronomy Tower Letters**

_Disclaimer:I don't write fan fictions of my own work... so therefore I don't own this. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the rest of her characters... I only own my random OCs I add in and my friends _

_Warning: OotP Spoiler!_

* * *

- Flashback to Last Chapter -

"You're Quidditch captain? Great! We are going whip Slytherins-"

"RONALD" Shouted Hermione less than pleased.

"Err... We are going to whip the Slytherins this year! Well done mate!" Said Ron changing the ending slightly.

"Thanks Ron." I said cheerfully before pulling out a piece of parchment and starting my Transfiguration homework.

* * *

- Harry's P.O.V. -

"Hey Gryffindors! Quidditch tryouts start next Saturday; we need 2 chasers and 2 beaters. I hope to see a lot of you then." I yelled to the common room just before I left for the meeting Hermione and I were holding with the Prefects. It had, in the last few days, become known to the school that I was Quidditch Captain. Ron must have talked in his sleep again. As I walked towards the Head's common room, a tapping of footsteps came up behind me.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Shouted a brunette Gryffindor girl, running to catch up with me. "Do you know the way to the Head's common- Oh, sorry! I didn't realize it was you Potter!" She blushed slightly and I grinned.

"Come on, follow me."

--

I slipped through the portrait to the Head's common room along with several of the Prefects who hadn't known the password. Inside Hermione was conjuring up chairs for everyone; I noticed the Slytherins had formed a little huddle slightly away from the rest of the group.

"Hiya Harry!" said an enthusiastic voice from beside me. I turned to see Emma smiling happily, before she looked behind me. "Johanna!" The two girls hugged like friends who hadn't seen each other for a while. "Are you prefect? Congratulations! I see you have met Harry..."

"Yes, I did. I couldn't find this common room." Said Johanna Blackwood carelessly, I remembered her last name from the train. Soon Ron came over and I introduced him to Johanna before Hermione called me over to start the meeting.

--

After the meeting, Hermione and I had organized so that everyone didn't patrol the whole of the school. Hermione had also organized a ball committee, ((Emma: Yes I know, balls are MAJORLY overused. But this will be different, PROMISES! Johanna and Kathryn, no telling what it is! Actually I have decided to change it slightly so mwahaha!)) so I am guessing there will be a ball. Wonderful, another time I have to be embarrassed asking a girl to go with me. Maybe this time I will just ask Hermione quick so I don't have to worry about it.

--

A snake slithered around my feet. A cold voice, familiar sounded out to a room filled with wizards and witches in black cloaks, masked so that barely a detail could be seen.

"Is it time M'Lord?" said one of the nearest figures.

"Soon my faithful servant. Soon." Sounded my voice edged with poison and ice. The figure near me shifted back into the circle. A young boy sat curled in a ball in the middle and I lifted my wand.

"Avada Kedevra!"

--

I woke with a start. I had been in Voldemort's head again. I shivered and remembered the vision. The boy, Voldemort had killed him. But there had been no mysterious disappearances lately. No one had reported anyone missing in the muggle or wizarding world. I sighed and turned onto my stomach. Thinking into the pillow.

I know that this is the year I must defeat Voldemort, if not I shall die myself. I can't bring myself to tell Ron or Hermione yet. Maybe at Christmas. That gives me around 3 months of deciding how to put into words that won't have Hermione and Ron worrying too much over me. As if I am going to wander up to them and say, 'Oh yeah, I thought I might tell you that this year I'm going to kill Voldemort, or he is going to kill me. Now what is the homework for Transfiguration?' I grimace into my pillow. It sure wasn't going to be easy to tell them.

--

Hermione came and woke me from my pondering at 7 am, so I could get up and ready for breakfast. As we walked down to the great hall, Hermione kept throwing me nervous glances.

"What is it Hermione?" I asked her after she had shot me about the 20th worried look.

"Oh nothing. Just you have seemed awfully quiet over the last months, infact since we were in the ministry." Commented Hermione seriously. Damn Hermione is too smart. I bet she will figure out my secret if I don't tell her.

"Hermione, about that night. Dumbledore told... told..." I started saying but I couldn't say anymore. "Never mind, it's nothing 'Mione, I will tell you later." And with that I set off at a faster pace. Hermione hurried to catch up with me and I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Har-"

"Hermione. It is NOTHING. Don't pester me!" I said angrily at her before storming off back towards the common room.

--

I mentally punched myself as I walked into the common room. I didn't have the right to go off at Hermione like that; she was just trying to help, like friends should. I mean, she had noticed something was wrong. I owed her an apology. I ran out of the common room, collecting both our bags which we had left there, my bag over my shoulders and hers in my hand hoping she would still be at breakfast.

--

Luckily Hermione was still eating when I arrived back at the Great Hall. I slipped into the empty seat beside her.

"Hermione, can I talk to you after breakfast? I'm sorry about before." She nodded silently and I quickly grabbed a few slices of toast before we exited the hall to the grounds.

It was good I had remembered my cloak as it wasn't the warmest September morning. Hermione and I walked in silence to the lake before I sat down on the moist grass. Hermione sighed, pulled out her wand and cast a simple drying spell on the ground before sitting beside me.

"Harry, what's going on?" Said Hermione getting straight to the point. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Hermione looked at me warily and I tried again.

"It's a long story." I said simply before telling her the conversation I had had with Dumbledore more than a year ago.

--

My throat sore from the long time I spent speaking, I had finally told Hermione everything. She sat there stunned for a moment. It was several minutes before either of us said anything.

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" said Hermione before dragging me into a tight hug. I patted her back and pulled away slightly, loosening her death grip.

"It's ok 'Mione, besides you did nothing to be sorry for."

"I should have said something sooner! At least now you don't have all that weight only on your shoulders. Ron and I..."

"Don't tell Ron, not yet Hermione. I don't want to tell anyone else yet." I said desperately. I hadn't even wanted to tell Hermione. I didn't want her to have to know.

Soon the bell rang to signal us to go to class, and Hermione and I set off for Potions.

* * *

Emma: Hmm.... The perfect place to finish it off and I am more than 1000 words behind my target, therefore I won't leave it there. But I'm really scraping my mind for ideas. Also my Grandma has my copy of Order of the Phoenix so if I get something wrong I would REALLY appreciate if you told me A.S.A.P. so I can change it. Thanks for reading. Now on with the rest. And also I promise this is the last Author note in the middle of the fan fiction!

* * *

Finally it was the weekend. Hermione had notified Ron and myself last night that this was a Hogsmeade weekend. I pulled on some jeans and a shirt as I got out of bed. I ignored my hair entirely, it had been a lost cause for 17 years, and it wasn't going to get easier over just one night. Grabbing my cloak, I walked out of my room to see Hermione and Ron standing waiting for me.

"Lets go! I can't wait to visit the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer." said Ron enthusiastically. The three of us organized where we would go, but soon we found the gates to the carriages that would take us to Hogsmeade in an uproar. We pushed further forward till a notice came into view.

ATTENTION:

Due to the fact that Voldemort has been sighted near Hogsmeade, All further trips will be cancelled.

"Cancelled! They can't do that!" shouted Ron angrily. I sighed before grabbing Hermione and Ron's sleeves and pulled them out of the crowd which was now slowly dividing and slipping back to their common rooms.

--

Ron was still complaining when Hermione and I dragged him through the portrait to our common room.

"Ron, calm down. We can still get food from the kitchens remember? And Winky is able to get butterbeer down there, so we should be able to as well." Hermione huffed irritated at the mention of Winky the house elf drowning her sorrows in butterbeer.

"Shall we take a trip now?" Asked Ron. Hermione sighed and we all quickly made our way to the kitchen.

--

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in..." said a voice as we stepped through the doorway. I spun around to see the Slytherin girls Griffith and Warrender. They both wore a smirk identical to Malfoy's. Great, we go for a quick trip to get some food and we end up with trouble. Warrender grabbed a bottle of butterbeer off the tray a house elf was brining over.

"So what would 3 Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing here on a Hogsmeade weekend?" droned on Griffith. Ron gave her a puzzled look before answering.

"You mean you don't know?" he asked.

"Know what?" said Griffith, her eyes narrowing.

"That Hogsmeade weekends have been cancelled." Said Hermione before Ron could open his mouth. The two Slytherin's mouths dropped open and they screeched in unison.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Both girls looked equally appalled.

"Voldemort." I said simply. Griffith turned to me and said in a tone much like Hermione's matter-of-fact tone.

"Just because we are Slytherin doesn't mean we support Voldemort you know." And before any of us could reply she dragged Warrender out of the kitchen.

--

After several house elves serving us, Ron, Hermione and I headed to the Quidditch pitch, after collecting my Firebolt and Ron's Nimbus 2000(Ron had been saving all his spare cash till he could buy one), with slightly fuller stomachs. Walking onto the pitch showed about half a dozen Gryffindors waiting for us, Johanna, a Nimbus 2000 in her hand, with a crimson ribbon with a small golden bell tied around the handle. I quickly walked over to the group. Hermione went to the stands and Ginny and Ron stood behind me.

"As you all know, we are in need of some new team members. 2 chasers to play with Ginny, and 2 beaters. Anyone wanting to try out for chaser please go with Ron and Ginny. Beaters come with me."

--

After a session of being hit with several bludgers - that were supposed to be whacked away from me, not at me – I had finally decided on the beaters to join us. A second year named Rebecca White and a forth year I hadn't seen before called John Clover. I lead the two new beaters over to Ron and Ginny after releasing the rest, the bludgers clasped safely in the box once more. Ginny didn't look to be having too much luck with one of the boys who wouldn't give the quaffle back. Ron was hovering overhead with Johanna and another 5th year girl.

"EDWARD RUPERT McDONALD! GIVE THE QUAFFLE BACK THIS INSTANT!" Ginny had certainly inherited her shouting voice from her mother. The boy, shocked at the volume immediately dropped the quaffle, before leaping off his broom and speeding out of the Quidditch pitch. I grinned then asked the two Weasleys.

"Who did you pick?"

"Johanna Blackwood and Rose Smith" Ginny replied calmly as if she hadn't be furious two seconds ago.

"Lets get back up to the castle, Dinner starts in half an hour and you all need to get changed." Hermione ordered, and began pushing us to the changing rooms.

--

Dinner was quite an event, with the Gryffindors congratulating the new team; Malfoy overheard my name being mentioned and immediately came over to the Gryffindor table to pick a fight. But in the midst of conversation, his petty insults were ignored and he left irritated, only to be swarmed upon by Parkinson.

"Hello Hermione, Harry, Ron." Said a blur of black blue and blonde as Emma swiftly pushed us aside to make room for her. Ron tried to say hello but once again his moth was full of food. Hermione nodded, acknowledging her presence, before Emma started helping herself to the Gryffindor food.

--

Once again inside the mind of Voldemort, I watched as the Death Eaters circled me and raised their wands. I viewed the scene as a spell was muttered and a blinding white light surrounded Voldemort and I.

--

I came out of the trance with Hermione and Ron shaking my shoulders. Emma looked slightly worried. She handed me a cloth and I wondered what it was for, staring at it for a moment.

"Harry, you landed in your dinner. You might want to wipe you face." She informed me. I blushed slightly and quickly removed the offending food. Hermione spoke next.

"What happened Harry?"

"Oh the usual, I was in Voldemort's head again." Hermione looked shocked, then disappointed then worried.

"Harry, you were supposed to stop that happening with Snape's training!"

"I haven't done Occulmancy for years. I didn't want Snape snooping around in my head."

"Harry! I'm going to talk to Professor Snape and get you back into tho-"

"No Hermione!"

"Hey! Calm down!" Shouted Emma. Now all attention was on us. I glimpsed Malfoy pretending to fall into his dinner and gave a sigh.

--

Hermione and I walked back up to our common room after saying our farewells to Ron and Emma. It was almost 8 o'clock. We sat down on the couches and started what little homework we still hadn't finished.

Hedwig, my snowy owl, tapped on the window gently and Hermione quickly got up to let her in. A small breeze followed her in. Hedwig perched on my chair arm, ruffling her feathers before nipping my ear gently. I pulled the letter off her leg and opened it quickly.

_Harry,_

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 11:00pm. I need to tell you something._

_Anon._

"Hey Hermione, come read this!" I said to her as she watched with interest my expression. I wondered who would send me an anonymous letter, should I go?

"I think you should go Harry." She stated obviously.

"And what if I am called up there to find it is actually Voldemort who wants to catch me unawares?"

"Harry, honestly. Do you think the paintings don't talk? Trust me when I say we would know if Voldemort was up there." I shrugged.

"I will think about it."

"Well I'm off to the library, go on Harry, your more than a match for anyone who thinks to hurt you up there. I bet it is harmless anyway." She said carelessly. This is certainly a surprise. Hermione is usually the cautious one. She has defiantly spent too long with Ron and me.

--

I finished up my assignment at 10: 47pm. Just enough time to run up to the Astronomy Tower. I grabbed my Invisibility cloak, though it wouldn't matter if a teacher saw me, it would if this person was unfriendly. Wand in hand I set out.

--

I climbed up the last flight of stairs into the astronomy tower. The lights were off and I quickly mutter under my breath "Lumos" Light filled the room and a shape moved closer to me.

"Harry, turn the light off, I don't want people to know we are up here and come looking." I quickly put out my wand light. Whoever it was knew about my cloak. I knew the voice from somewhere.

Suddenly the room filled with light again, and Hermione turned to face me.

"Harry, don't light the room up without making sure that the light won't be seen from outside."

* * *

Emma: Ok, you're wondering why Hermione dragged him to the astronomy tower? Cause I said so. So meh. - And you find out next chapter. And next chapter your going to say she could have said that in the common room. BUT IT IS IN THE ASTRONOMY TOWER BECAUSE... Ron or Emma or ANY of the prefects could walk in on the conversation. Oh, I just gave away too much.

Kathryn: O.o; the Horror.

Emma: Ok... Anyway, please review! And I'm thinking about rewriting the whole thing; please tell me if that is a bad idea.  
Hope, Kathryn and Johanna: IT'S A BAD IDEA!

Emma: ... Bye!


End file.
